User blog:ZFlash/Lucille, the Oracle
|alttype = |health = 2 |attack = 2 |spells = 6 |difficulty = 8 |hp = 380 (+70) |mana = 250 (+50) |damage = 52 (+3) |range = 550 (Ranged) |armor = 16 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.55) |manaregen = 7.5 (+0.75) |speed = 325 }}Lucille, the Oracle is a champion in League of Legends. Appearance is a reference to Mu-12 from BlazBlue, non-combat form (when she wears a cape and does not have the swords and all the futuristic stuff), even if the kit is completely different. Abilities Lucille slows nearby enemy projectiles. The closer the projectile is, the more it is slowed. |range = 1100 }} | }} After a 0.5 second delay, Lucille deals magic damage to enemies in target area, sucking them towards the center. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} | , Vacuum does NOT stun enemies after the pull, resulting at most in a much shorter disable duration. Furthermore, the pull does not have a fixed distance, enemies are always attracted towards the center of the area, never on the other side. This means that enemies who are closed to the center suffer a shorter disable that enemies near the edge. }} }} Lucille creates an image of herself at target point after a 0.75 second delay, granting sight in a 600-radius area for 30 seconds. The image can be destroyed by 3 basic attacks and cannot be targeted by spells. The image will detonate if an enemy comes within 150 range, dealing magic damage in a 300-radius area, silencing and slowing enemies for 1.5 second. The slow decays over the duration. Lucille can right-click on an activated image within 1200 range to teleport herself to its location. This will instantly detonate all images. |leveling2 = % |cost = 75 |costtype = mana + 1 charge |static = 1 |range = 900 }} | }} After a 1.5 second delay, Lucille creates a 400-radius circular field at target point for a short duration. Champions who touch the field are knocked back 300 units over 0.75 second and dealt magic damage. |leveling = seconds |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} | ), spellshields (like or ), CC immunity (like or ) or dash abilities that ignore CC (like or ). * Since the last knock back applied takes precedence over previous displacement effects, an enemy cannot be knocked back or pulled in/out of the field, no matter if the source of the displacement is allied (like or ) or enemy (like or ). Feel free to play ping pong with your enemies. * A same enemy can be damaged and knocked back several times per cast. }} }} After a 0.5 second cast time, Lucille silences and reveals all enemy champions on the map for a short duration. |leveling = seconds |cooldown = 150 |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = Global }} | }} Category:Custom champions